Forever and Always
by citcat277
Summary: Edward just left bella lying in the woods. Who will Bella see when she wanders to far?  Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Is this how I end..?<p>

Bella POV

I curled into a small ball on the dirt, clutching at it as if it would keep my head from spinning. The dirt was warm. Comforting almost. But nothing could really comfort me now. I felt like he had stuck his hand through my chest and ripped out my heart. Actually, that would probably be less painful. Eventually I found the strength somewhere in me to stand up. I could have been lying there for minutes, hours, day or weeks. I had lost count of time, for all I knew I could have been there for years. 

I started walking. I walked for hours. Eventually I found a clearing were I sat. I repeated in my head a poem I had heard once.

She paints a pretty picture

but her story has a twist

you see.. her paintbrush is a razor

and her canvas is her wrist

she paints her pretty picture

in a color thats blood red

while using her sharp painbrush

she ends up finally dead

her pretty pictures fading

quite slowly on her arm

the blood is not racing through her

she can no longer do harm

she painted her pretty picture

but her picture had a twist

you see her mind was the razor

and her heart was her wrist.

This made me start to cry. I found a sharp rock as I sat on the ground balling my eyes out.  
>"..Help…I can't do this, I can't live like this…Im so so sorry.."<p>

I choked out. I sucked in a sharp breath as I lifted the rock. I brought the rock down at the start of my wrist with as much force as I could. I gasped and let out a short scream of pain. I kept the force on the wrist as I brought it up to the crease of my elbow.  
>I repeated it again .<br>Blood started gushing out the wound. I collapsed on the ground. Starting to slip into unconsciousness.

Startled I heard a twig snap and something standing over me. I saw a person with beautiful flames as hair.  
>With a silent gasp I realised this was Victoria in all her fiery glory. She flashed me a glorious smile of pearly white teeth.<p>

"Why hello there Bella. Now, what have you done here?"

As she spoke I was bemused by her voice. It was cute and bubbly voice that reminds you of bubble gum and the colour pink. It didn't suit her very much.

"I wonder what could have happened to make you do such a thing to yourself.." She sang in her tinkly soprano voice.

She smiled, most likely guessing what happened. Then she took a small bottle out of her pocket. It was a small glass jar of powder. She picked up my wounded wrist. I winced and watched her sprinkly the entire contents or the jar into my wound. Then she leaned down.

"I will see you in a few years Bella."  
>Then she slowly sunk her teeth into my wrist injecting venom into my bloodstream. <p>

She stood, and ran out of the field.

I started to feel the burning the awful excruciating burning. But what hurt more was knowing that now. I have to live all eternity. On my own. Never to die. Never to be with him ever again.  
>That's when I realised the true horror of what Victoria had done to me.<br>I let out the first of many agony filled screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wonder if the burning will ever stop.. I have been counting, the burning has been going for 5 days. I though he said that it only went for 3. Maybe I forgot…But this felt like an abnormally long time to burn.

Is this what hell is?  
>Maybe she didn't just bite me, maybe she killed me and I was sent to hell. If this is hell its not as bad as I though it would be. It doesn't hurt as much as thinking about..him.<p>

The agonising burn continued for another two days. This couldn't be right could it?

Suddenly I felt the burning leave my fingertips and toes. It left my legs slowly and my arms and shoulders. It kept leaving parts of my body. But it wasn't being put out it was just moving. Moving towards my heart. I wouldn't think that I even had a heart anymore. Just an empty whole where its supposed to be. But obviously I still had one. All the fire went to it. Burning harder than ever my heartbeat was putting up a fight but the fire was winning. It was burning my heart soon to a complete stop.

The fire stopped.

My heart stopped.

And my new life began.

**1 year later.**

Being a vampire was quite a boring task. I guess it has its perks though.

I pretty much skipped the whole new born craziness. My life isn't very exciting now. I have a pretty cool power though. I think its because of the powder Victoria gave me. Along with no-one being able to get into my head. I can also manipulate things. It's very hard to explain. It's fun though. But hard to control especially when I'm angry.

I am in the woods of Alaska. I just finished hunting a dear. My eyes aren't topaz either. They're violet. From the moment I was changed. But they have golden flecks in them, more prominent when I have just fed like now.

I was in Alaska to go shopping. I'm just buying clothes and a car. Money isn't a problem for me. I have much of it from my bank in forks. I have enough money for a car and clothes. But I will be able to get a house some way. Alaska is just a stop. I'm going to get a house and maybe put it for rent and move to Italy for a while, or maybe Rome. I want to explore the world.

I was wondering through the woods now. Just thinking. When I caught the scent of other vampires. 5 vampires.

I took a defensive stance and crouched. A snarl rumbling in my chest.

It wasn't long before I saw them.

Vampires, from a family I hoped I would never see again.

And a certain someone that had ripped up my heart before Victoria had the chance.

It was him.

Edward.


End file.
